


Unexpected Ally

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Searching for Exodia isn’t easy, especially when you’re trying to stay away from a war and there’s a cloud that literally rains on your paraade following you…





	Unexpected Ally

**Title:** Unexpected Ally  
 **Characters:** Amon, Squall (OC)  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 1,500  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX alternate/divergent timeline, C13, K rated; GX Month 2020, day #26, Dream Team From Overseas  
 **Notes:** This takes place while Juudai is off being Haou and Amon searches for Exodia. I call it alternate/divergent because to the best of our knowledge, Amon did not encounter a cloud spirit. Also, Squall is also knonwn as Violet Rain.  
 **Summary:** Searching for Exodia isn’t easy, especially when you’re trying to stay away from a war and there’s a cloud that literally rains on your paraade following you…

* * *

Amon liked clouds. He had for as long as he could remember. Some of his earliest memories involved laying on his back and staring up at the puffy white clouds slowly sliding across a perfect blue sky or the deep velvet of night. He liked them so much that he’d built an entire deck around clouds. 

Clouds were one thing. The rain that poured down from _that_ particular cloud was something else altogether. The cloud hung over his head, tiny bolts of thunder flickering from it, but never coming close to him. 

It was just one cloud and it floated over his head no matter where he went in this world, happily raining on him. He could tell it was happily raining because the cloud _smiled_ at him as it rained. 

_Spirit cloud._ Not one of the Cloudians. He would have welcomed it if it were one of them. But a simple thundercloud that didn’t give a single hint of wanting to go anywhere that wasn’t over him. 

If it could talk, it hadn’t said anything at all. Tiny peals of thunder rolled on occasion and the lightning flashed, but that was it. Amon almost wished that he could encounter someone he knew could speak to spirits, just so he could ask if this cloud followed him for a reason or because it had nothing better to do with its time. 

Almost as soon as he thought that, the cloud flickered lightning again, and a tiny peal of thunder rolled. It floated a little farther head and rained harder down on the path ahead. Amon stopped and stared at the spirit thoughtfully. 

_Is it trying to tell me something?_ He considered before he addressed the creature. “Is it safe?” 

The cloud thundered again and shot out a couple of small bolts of lightning, raining harder on the forward reaching path. Amon carefully turned his steps so he walked in a different direction. The floating cloud made a noise that wasn’t quite thunder, but seemed more like a trill of happiness, and followed along as Amon walked in his new direction. 

Something was strange about this. He couldn’t imagine what the monster would want with him. He fought hard to become a _demon_ , to shatter the iron will that had kept him in shackles all this time. What did this strange spirit have to do with that? 

What spirit was this, even? He remembered seeing a few cards that had clouds in them, but since they weren’t his Cloudians, Amon hadn’t paid that much attention to them. He didn’t remember their names anymore. 

Again he regarded the storm-cloud. It seemed content to float along above him, holding back its rain a little more now. He was still wet, but not as much as he had been before. 

“Could you not rain on me?” He didn’t want to take the chance of caching a cold. This world without a sun held a bit of chill to it. 

The cloud sort of rolled around, then moved over to one side, so it came with him on the journey, but it didn’t rain on him. That was better, at least. 

Amon wasn’t sure of how long he walked before he finally picked a quiet area to settle down on and started to gather the wood to make a fire. Even those who sought to become a demon needed food and rest. He’d kept his search to the parts of Dark World that weren’t affected by the war he’d heard about going on elsewhere. That was a little harder than it had seemed; this “Haou” person had forces everywhere. 

But here seemed a safe enough place. Amon kindled a fire – that was one of the many lessons he’d learned from the Garams – and pulled a few small bites of food from his pack. The cloud floated closer, once again making that noise that seemed oddly happy, and he tossed a piece of his sandwich to the creature, not expecting it to do anything. 

So seeing the cloud open a mouth and swallow that sandwich bit startled Amon so much that perhaps it wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t move fast enough to prevent a sudden spiral of shadows from wrapping around him, binding his arms to his chest and keeping him on the ground. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” a strange voice spoke. “Black Mamba’s special effect will keep you in defense position and unable to fight.” 

Amon growled as he realized what it was that bound him – a gigantic snake curled all around him. The scales were cold and tight against his skin, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t manage to get out of the grip. 

“What do you want?” He managed to spit out. He would have tried being more polite, the way he’d been with Juudai and his friends, but he’d been in the middle of his dinner, and he was already annoyed from having walked in the rain for so long. Plus, when he’d been polite to them, he’d been easily able to go where he wanted and they would eagerly help him. 

“You’re very strong,” the snake hissed in his ear, tongue flickering against his skin. “You will bring a very fine price.” 

Slavery? Him? Amon strained even harder but to no avail. He tried to see what was going on. There were two other shapes not that far away, one somewhat humanoid and the other not so much. They moved closer and in the firelight, he could see them now. The humanoid one stood about head and shoulders taller than he did – if one could say that about a creature possessed of four arms and two sets of shoulders. All four arms were crossed as it stared down at him. 

But it wasn’t the one who spoke. The other creature did – and he recognized this one: Darkness Dragon. 

“I’m certain Haou-sama will find a very good use for you.” Darkness Dragon spoke, very pleased with himself. He ducked his head and eyed his four-armed partner. “See what he has in his pack. If he has a deck, he might be useful to Haou-sama.” 

Amon kept on struggling, even as the monster started to reach for his bag. Before it could touch it, however, rain cascaded from the cloud, enough rain to fill the world, followed by a peal of thunder so loud that Amon couldn’t hear anything for minutes. Then the world turned bright as sunlight, with three quick lightning bolts shot down between the monster and the bag. 

_Squall!_ The name of the monster’s card flung itself into his mind now. This had been the very first cloud card that he’d ever seen, and he’d cast it aside as it wasn’t a Cloudian that he searched for. 

Darkness Dragon roared, head casting about helplessly, and Amon remembered that it didn’t have very good eyesight, at least according to the card text. 

“Squall!” Amon snapped. “Aim at Darkness Dragon’s eyes! Now!” 

Again the thundercloud turned and now a blast of raw lightning flashed forward, landing directly between Darkness Dragon’s eyes. The dragon squealed, stumbling back, then fell to one side. Another blast of lightning finished off the second monster, and the third one uncoiled itself from Amon and started to wriggle away. 

Amon stared at it for a few seconds. Squall hovered closer and made a questioning noise. Amon knew this time what he meant, and nodded. 

“Take him out,” he ordered, even as the snake slithered out of sight. Squall lashed out with one more lightning bolt, and in the aftermath, everything was silent and cold. The rain had put out his fire and soaked every bit o his food. 

Amon brushed himself off as best he could, then took the time to search through all three bodies. Once he’d taken a few useful bits and the bodies began to break up, he regarded Squall. “Are you the one?” He asked. “The one that’s the spirit of that card?” 

Squall’s cloud-stuff rippled a little and a tiny spark of lighting flashed. Amon took that to mean a yes. 

“Do you want to stay with me?” 

Another flicker of movement and light. Amon decided that was also a yes. He shrugged. 

“Do you know where I can find Exodia?” His goals hadn’t changed. If anything, he thought that he could achieve his goals more easily with this kind of assistance. Squall came from this world, so far as he could tell. Surely he’d know something. 

Again there was a ripple and a flicker, but it seemed different this time. But then he began to carefully move, and Amon followed along. Wherever Squall led, he would follow – until he found Exodia and could dispose himself of everything that held him back – Yubel, Echo, and Sid being at the top of the list. 

But perhaps he might keep Squall. A king needed a pet – and even if he were a demon king, he would be a king no less. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Black Mamba and Dark Daemon Nightmare both have 1300 attack points. Darkness Dragon has 1500. Squall/Violent Rain has 1550 attack points. Granted, he technically "attacked" three times but this is Dark World. Not every rule of dueling holds! 

Also, while the two stories aren't connected - yet - Juudai has Wolf and Amon has Squall. 

Now, what will happen to Squall the happy thunderstorm cloud, after Amon dies?


End file.
